Mourning
by starmariofan4
Summary: SPOILERS! Leia and Rey talk about the events that happened yesterday, and Anakin's lightsaber. Will part of Rey's history come to light.
1. Chapter 1

"General Skywalker?" Rey asked, staying at a distance from the mourning general of the Republic. Rey could barely see Leia's features from under her hand, but she could tell she wasn't crying. Rey fingered the rough satchel that held her brother and father's former blue lightsaber, and was about to turn away when the General finally responded.

"I prefer Organa," Leia replied, her voice coarse from sensing Han's death at the hands of their only son. Rey, quickly turned around and clasped her hands behind her back, but gave a confused expression. "It was the name of my adoptive family, and since my father turned his heart dark and I never met my mother, I simply choose to use that name." Leia looked ahead trying yet again to tap into the force to sense her brother's location in the galaxy, but to no avail. Leia looked over at Rey and asked, "Is there something you need?"

"I was only going to ask if you were alright," Rey politely asked.

"I'm...alright. I learned long ago that mourning the dead is useless," Leia replied solemnly staring straight ahead as Rey felt pity for the general. She had heard so much about the three, brave leaders of Rebellion, and of the courageous Skywalker Twins, but now she was seeing one of them right in front of her, and Leia wasn't like in the stories. Well, not exactly. In all the stories, they paint the Skywalker Twins has near God-like while single-handily destroying both Death Stars and the Emperor, but Leia was partly like those stories, but she seemed more...human.

Rey knocked herself out of her thoughts and said, "Why would mourning be useless, Ma'am?"

Leia still stared off into the distance as some medical droids attended to Finn, a former stormtrooper who turned to the Republic but was nearly one with the force. Leia finally said, "After my mother, father, brother, Planet, _daughter,_ son, sister-in-law, nephew, and now my husband. After all that, mourning just seems like a feeble attempt at rejecting the truth."

Rey was nearly knocked off her by Leia's statement, but tried to keep herself in check as she present before the General of the Republic and a former princess of Alderaan. "I'm sorry you think that, but have hope; your brother may still be alive. And at least you have a family."

Leia's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull as she stared at the young scavenger in front of her, "What do you mean by that?"

"I was abandoned on Jakku, when I was very small, but everyday I waited for my family to come back, but they never did," Rey replied tears nearly dripping from her cheeks, though she did her best to hide it.

Leia stood up, and said in a kind voice, "Maybe one day you and I will find our families."

"General?" Rey quietly and cautiously and carefully, for this was a very odd question to ask. "What was the name of your daughter, and what was she like?"

Leia at first was a bit surprised, but smiled and said, "My daughter was named after my biological mother, Padme Amidala, and she always a very happy little girl with excellent idea on mechanics like Han did." Leia looked up at Rey who was contemplating what she had said. "Any other questions?"

"Just one more. How old was she when she went missing?" Rey asked.

Leia looked down and whispered. "She was just five years old, when she was kidnapped."

 _Five! That's how old I was when I was left on Jakku_ _. Could I be? No! That's impossible,_ Rey thought, and then came up with a way to change the subject. "General, Maz Kanata gave me this," Rey said, hesitantly giving the General the metal and black hilted lightsaber. "She told me this belonged to your brother and your father before him."

Leia carefully took the lightsaber in her fingers, and a look of shock printed her face, "I'm surprised she had it or would give you this."

"Pardon me?" Rey asked, a little scared.

"It's just this lightsaber has been missing for years and after Padme disappeared, and Ben was corrupted, it was supposed to go to Luke's son. But, she gave it to you," Leia paused and looked at the girl. "Tell me did you have...visions...when you held it."

"Well, I saw lava and bodies all around if that's what you mean," Rey responded and Leia's eyes nearly bulged, but she shook her head.

She placed the lightsaber back into Rey's hand, and said, "Well, let's hope my brother can train."

"I have that very same hope," Rey said, happily as she placed the lightsaber back into her bag.

Author's note: So this is just a one-shot I came up with after watching Force Awakens, and yes I think Rey is Han and Leia's daughter, but tell me what you think their relationship is.


	2. Chapter 2

**21 years ago**

"Come on, Padme!" called the five-year-old Ben to his twin sister, Padme. Ben and his sister, Padme, were running through the tranquil green grasses of their grandmother's home planet of Naboo, under the watchful and loving eye of their father's co-pilot Chewbacca. "Papa says when I'm big enough, I'll get to fly the Falcon!" Ben boasted.

"Well, Uncle Luke and Mama says that when I turn six they'll start training me to be a Jedi master," Padme countered.

Ben sighed, blowing his dark brown locks away, "I don't see why you get to start training right away, when I have to wait five more years." He plopped down on the ground and began to play with a loose weed.

"I'm sure Mama and Uncle Luke have their reasons," Padme said, sitting beside her twin.

Ben continued to ignore her until they noticed their mother and father coming towards them. "Mama! Papa!" they said, rushing into their arms.

"Hey, kiddos," their father, Han said. "Were you good for Chewie?"

"Yes, Papa," they said in unison. "Did you guys really meet with the Queen?" Padme excitedly, asked, because her mother told her that their grandmother had been Queen of Naboo when she was a very little.

"Yeah, and she wa-" Han began before, Leia stepped on his foot before he could produce another word.

"Why did you just step on his foot, Mama?" Ben asked, curiously.

Leia smiled at her young son and merely replied, "Papa was just going to say something very unkind." Leia then gave her husband a disapproving look.

"Oh," Ben said. Then remembering the conversation with his sister, "Why can't I begin training with Padme, Mama?"

"I'm sorry, Benny, but you'd have to ask Uncle Luke about that," Leia replied, happily.

After her parents and brother had already boarded the giant, Corellian star freighter when a gun shot was fired and hit Padme right in the shoulder knocking her onto the ground stone floor of the Naboo Hangar, and then she couldn't feel anything after that.

* * *

"PADME!" Leia cried, rushed out of her seat near the game table to search for her daughter. "Padme! Where are you?!" Leia cried, when she saw Ben shaking, his eyes blood red from fear.

"Padme's dead, Mama. I can't feel her anywhere," he said, looking up at her with those bloodshot eyes. Leia quickly tapped into the force, and tried to sense her daughter out there, but nothing. Not even a faint heartbeat.

She was beginning to worry even more, more, and quickly grabbed her son's hand and with their combined force powers they began to try to find Padme. Strangely, Leia couldn't even feel her daughter become with the force, or even a body; it was as if Padme disappeared into nothing at all. _At least this might mean she's alive,_ Leia thought and ran away to her husband as Chewbacca comforted the crying boy.

"Back to Naboo! Now!" Leia cried, and then explained what had happened. Han immediately punched in the coordinates for Naboo, and they went to hyperspace. Leia was shaking, as she thought about the horrible things that may have happened to her little daughter. These thoughts still threatened to consume her, when they came across the hangar they had left from.

Leia and Ben were the first to get off the ship, and instead of finding Padme, they just found the little doll dressed in Naboo fashion that Leia had bought her earlier that day. Leia hugged the doll, Han came down cursing at the turn of events that had took their sweet little daughter, and Ben scared and confused ran for the open fields. Chewbacca went after him, but when the wookie found the boy, he was a considerably changed boy.

Author's Note: Since a lot of people seemed to like the last chapter I said, what the heck why not make another. So, basically it takes place long before the movie and a few years after Return of the Jedi, where we finally discover what happened to Padme/Rey, because why would Han and Leia just abandoned her on Jakku? It was also meant to show how loving Ben was as a child.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke looked on at the girl...confused. He sensed a strong midi-chlorian count within her, and her physical likeness to Leia when she was that age. She seemed to be strong and tough like his sister with a hidden insecurity behind a front of cool-headness. She couldn't be her. Could she? No, no...that's impossible, she was dead. Right? Han, Leia, and he had never found out what happened to her, she seemingly disappeared off the face of the galaxy. But, those bounty hunters had killed her; right?

"Little Padme?" Luke asked with little hope that this young woman maybe his precious little niece. Rey looked around, and pointed at herself, "My, my. How you've grown."

"You must be mistaken. My name's Rey, and Leia told me her daughter had been dead for years," Rey replied, but in reality she was flabbergasted. Could she truly be the daughter of one of the Skywalker Twins and therefore the niece of THE Luke Skywalker!?

"I'd never forget a midi-chlorian count like hers, as it was one of the highest I had ever seen," Luke answered, as he took the lightsaber in his robotic hand.

Rey nearly fell over and collapsed, but she had always wanted to know her family and this might be her only chance to find out. "It's impossible."

"In my years, impossible is not a word," Luke said, smiling as his little niece has finally returned home. Rey nearly fell away, but was able to keep her balance. "Tell me what was your first memory."

Rey closed her eyes and said, "I was locked in a cage and...and...I heard harsh voices say 'Ray', and I though it was my name, and 'Family.'"

Luke stroked his beard and said in a shocked tone, "Force Block!" Rey looked confused at first and Luke continued, "A force-user can block a memories of a person, and since they probably didn't have enough time to fully erase your memories so he just took your memories of us."

"But, why not just try turn me? I mean I'm very grateful, but why?" Rey asked. This whole conversation confused her, but she still wanted to learn what happened to her.

Luke sighed and said, "It's because you had so much light in you. You are the reincarnation one of the Force-wielders, the Daughter, who aligned herself with the Light."

"Th-that's crazy," Rey said, but she was unsure, because during her second meeting with Kylo Ren she was able to see into his mind, even without training. She looked up to see Luke handing her another lightsaber and she gave him a questioning look.

"This is my own lightsaber, and if you saw visions with my father's I'm sure you'll see your past with this. We may possibly be able to break the force block," Luke explained and with some hesitation Rey took it in her fingers and was knocked back.

She saw a green-haired woman being stabbed while protecting a man with a white beard from a pale male with black clothing and red markings. She reached out her hand to help the woman, but was knocked down as the world started to collapse around like in the last vision; in this part she saw two baby carriages where two cries were heard, and she looked into the carriages and saw a girl with light skin and a boy with pale skin like the man in her last vision. She then heard Leia's voice from the other room, and she was pushed into another vision this time where a tiny girl who looked suspiciously similar to her being dragged away by an assassin droid and a Rodian. "PADME!" she heard a cry similar to the voice of Kylo Ren, no wait Benny!

 _'Soon this will all be over_ ,' she heard a voice say, and a giant gleaming white hand appeared and the vision stopped.

Rey/Padme stood up and said, "Uncle Luke?"

"Welcome home,...Padme," Luke replied with a smile as he handed the lightsaber backed to his young niece.

Author's Note: I really wanted a continuation to the end of the Force Awakens and this is what I think will happen. Also check out the Clone Wars for info on who the Force-Wielders are, or the wiki. Or, my deviantart.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo Ren stared out at the endless black sky from the head of the star destroyer, _The Imperial_. His thoughts were drifted to that...scavenger girl. She looked exactly like his twin sister, but Supreme Leader Snoke told him she had been dead, but she was stronger than he was in both combat and the force. But, how?

(Flashback)

 **Coruscant: 22 years ago**

 _Ben and Padme played a game of Dejarik in their mother's apartment. Ben gave his sister a devious smile, and she stuck her tongue out at him and they went back to playing Round 2 of their game._

 _"I win!" Padme said jumping up happily, and spinning around. Ben crossed his arms and gave a mockingly mean glare._

 _"You cheated," Ben said angrily, crossing his arms._

 _"Did not," Padme replied, but Ben stuck his tongue out at her. "Alright, Benny. Why don't we play something else?" Padme suggested and they began to play with the force. "Watch this," Padme cried and lifted the sofa into the air._

 _"How come you can do that, and I can't?" Ben asked, and Padme shrugged._

 _"Maybe it's because you haven't practicing as much," Padme said, and then she let the sofa down gently and put both of Ben's arms out. "Just let concentrate and let the force flow through you."_

 _"Does it really work like that?" Ben asked, but Padme just shrugged. He looked back over to see the couch hovering mid-air._

 _"You did it, Benny!" Padme cried, happily and hugged her twin. They walked over to the star port and stared out at the endless city. "I really like playing with you, and being best friends." She then stuck out her pinky and said, "Promise me, we'll be best friends and we'll always play together."_

 _Ben nodded and locked his pinky finger with his sister, and said, "A promise is a promise." They hugged happily._

* * *

 **The Imperial: Now**

"A promise is a promise," he said to himself, so low that no one could hear. He had first joined the dark side to avenge his sister but the deeper he went, the more he loved. He wanted to make the galaxy pay for taking his sister away; the only person who never made him train so hard, and the only one his family who loved him no matter what. So if that girl is Padme, she will turn to darkness or die.

Author's Note: Sorry if this is a little shorter than some of the other chapters, but I really wanted to make one quick one. I promise the next one will be longer, but I have whole bunch of ideas, so I'm gonna have to choose from those, which will just be wonderful.

* * *

The Resistance (Part 1):

Rey (Born Padme Jaina Solo): After being kidnapped and having her memory wiped by the sith lord, Snoke, when she was only five years old, she became a scavenger on the desert Planet Jakku. For all those years, she had no idea that she had actually was the daughter of the famous war heroes Han Solo and General Leia Organa, henceforth the niece of Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker and carrying the blood of the Chosen One. She was also one of the reasons her twin brother, Ben Solo, fell to Dark Side.

Luke Skywalker: The Hero of the Rebellion, and the Last of the Jedi after the second jedi massacre that was started by his own nephew. He was once a father and husband until they were both killed in the massacre, and he felt responsible for not have seeing the darkness in his nephew's heart beforehand. Ever since, he has searched for anything on both the Light and Dark side to see if he could save his nephew from the darkness, before he descends to far down the dark path.

Leia Organa/Skywalker-Solo: The younger twin sister of Luke Skywalker, she proved to not only match but surpass her superiors in intellect and strategic assaults, and quickly rose to the rank of General and Jedi Knight (though she keeps this hidden from most people). After so much death and betrayal in her family, she feels that mourning a loved one is useless as it won't bring the person back no matter how much you want it to. Another factor from this is her long lost daughter Padme, but now that she was found, could Rey repair her mother's damaged heart?

Finn: Little is actually known about this man, other than he was taken from his family as a baby and trained by the First Order to become a mindless stormtrooper. Eventually, he saw the true tragedy that this brought on and rescued the Resistance pilot, Poe Dameron, and joined the Resistance (with a little coaxing from Rey/Padme). For now he's in a coma after a battle with Rey's fallen twin brother, Kylo Ren.

Poe Dameron: Born to a pilot in the Rebel Alliance, he wanted to just like him and became a pilot as well with his one-of-a-kind droid BB-8 at his side. On a mission to Jakku, he was captured by General Organa's fallen son, Kylo Ren, only to be saved by a stormtrooper he called Finn. On Jakku, he found he was alone and headed back to the Resistance and led the attack on the Starkiller Base.

Chewbacca: The loyal best friend and co-pilot of Han Solo, and now to his daughter Padme/Rey. He's been around since the days of the Old Republic, and seen quite a few things. One of the things he didn't want to see was to see the sweet, little boy he helped raise turn into a monster, and kill his own father.


	5. Chapter 5

Leia sat alone in the nearby forest with a her purple lightsaber on her lap. She couldn't live with all this grief. Like she had said to Rey, she had so much to grieve. Something still plagued her mind; _You're the worst mother in the Galaxy! Maybe if you had checked, Padme may still be here._ Those were the last words Ben had said to her before he massacred the New Jedi Order, and Leia couldn't help but agree. Maybe, if Padme was still alive, she could reason with him or at least ease her mind. She took the lightsaber to her chest as finger brushed the button that ignited and prepared herself for death, but then she heard a cry.

"STOP!" the voice cried, and Leia looked up. It was the spirit of her biological father, Anakin Skywalker. "Are you really contemplating suicide because of what happened? That wasn't your fault, Leia."

Leia set aside her lightsaber, and looked back down. "Go away, Anakin." Anakin sighed; she had stopped calling him Darth Vader, but not yet 'Father' like Luke, but he didn't expect her too.

"Like it or not, I'm still your father, even if you don't like to believe so. I am grateful that Senator Organa raised you and loved you as his daughter, but my blood still runs through your veins. You can't deny that at least," Anakin said, quietly.

"I don't deny it, I just wish Mother's was the only blood in my veins," Leia coldly said. She looked up to see Anakin looking away. "I-I'm sorry."

"No. You're right. Maybe, Ben wouldn't be this way if Padme's blood was the only thing in your heart," Anakin looked away sadly. "Look all I'm saying is that Luke might have a someone who's worth living for," and with that Anakin faded away into the forest.

"General Organa!" cried the young but most daring pilot in the Resistance, Poe. "Rey's back, ma'am. And a man is with her." Her ears perked up at this.

"Does he wear the robes of a Jedi, and look my age?" Leia excitedly asked letting the lightsaber fall from her lap, and he nodded. Quickly, she reached out with the force, and now she could feel her brother's presence and it was closed. After quickly grabbing her lightsaber and clicked onto her belt and raced to the base.

A large crowd was gathering around to see the 'legendary' Luke Skywalker who disappeared, but she knew he, in reality, was still her loving, but whiny twin. "I heard he has the ability to change your emotions his mind," a B-wing pilot remarked to an X-wing pilot.

"No way. I heard he can choke you just by looking at you," the X-wing pilot replied. Leia rolled her eyes, and inched forward and caught her brother shaking hands with Admiral Ackbar.

She inched forward and her brother gave her a brotherly hug. "I've missed you, sister," Luke said.

"I've missed you too," Leia said, as she returned her brother's hug, when she heard something peep, 'Mama'. It was faint but it was still there, and it reminded her so much of her sweet little Padme.

Luke, sensing her uneasiness, said, "I found Padme." And Leia's eyes grew wide from that revelation.

* * *

"Wait. So, you're telling me, that Padme became Rey," Leia asked when they reached the forest, as that was where she would go when she felt sad or angry.

"It makes sense. She looks like Mother, she has the same midi-cholrian count has Padme, and she is the exact same age Padme would be," Luke said, as Rey kept to the shadows with her head down.

Leia fell onto the log she usually sat at, and reached out with the Force for Padme, for the first time in 22 years. Her presence was close, and right in the forest, and she knew it was true. She looked up to see Rey looking hopefully at her, and she said, "You're alive, Padme!"

"I guess I am, Mother," Rey replied, the word sounding strange on her tongue.

"How did you escape?" Leia asked and Rey looked away.

"I-I didn't. They left me on Jakku, when I was little and sold me to a junk dealer who made me give over everything I found to him," Rey/Padme replied and the twins looked away.

"I really am a horrid mother," Leia said falling to the ground. "You shouldn't have to go through that, Padme. If I had just looked behind me."

"I may not remember everything, but from the pieces I do remember you were a wonderful mother," Padme/Rey said, comforting her mother.

Leia hugged her lost daughter, as her brother watched happily, for at least his sister had found her daughter. Luke looked away to see the figure of his father happily smiling.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I also like to give props to the author who gave me the idea for Leia's near suicide. The author is from one of my favorite stories from the new trilogy and their story is called Leia's Lament, so really go check that out. I really wanted to show Leia's breaking point and how all the pain she suppresses can lead to her own death, and I wanted to give Leia and Anakin some father-daughter bonding in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to start training her," Leia said to her brother as her daughter was sleeping easily for the first time in years in her mother's chamber.

"I can't train her!" Luke cried, tears falling down his cheeks for the first time, as flashes of the massacre returned to his mind. "I don't want her to end up like..."

"She won't end up like that," Leia kindly said. "And what happened to them wasn't your fault."

"I was his teacher. And his uncle. I failed him, Han, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and you," Luke continued hiding his face under his cloak. "I just wasn't meant tot be a teacher, Leia."

Leia looked away, "This isn't just about them and me, is it?"

Luke walked away from his sister, and Leia looked back at the grown figure of her daughter. "If only Han knew the beautiful young woman you grew into," Leia whispered before going back to oversee the Resistance's next attack against the First Order.

* * *

"Padme," Rey heard someone say. She woke up, and looked around. There was no one there, not even Leia. "Go to the Forest," the voice whispered again.

"Who's there?" Rey asked, as she looked around the room. She had to admit this whole thing was pretty surreal. One minute she was just trying to get by on Jakku, and now she found out she was the daughter of Rebel HEROES Han Solo and General Organa and the niece of Luke Skywalker. As these thoughts stirred around her mind she saw a strange light seeming to lead her away, and for some reasons she was compelled to follow it.

The whole base was as quiet as space in peace times, as Rey followed the orb and passing the medical bay where Finn was still in his coma brought on by...the monster that was once her brother. The image of Finn lying almost dead was enough to kill a person, and only one other image could top the former. I...It's just to painful to even think of. Rey grew teary, but continued following the light until she was back in the forest. She felt the cold wind against her skin and the gentle drops of rain fell on her cheeks and it was odd.

"Too old she is," an elderly but wise voice said.

"Well that's not her fault," another voice said, this one younger. "She didn't want to be sold as a slave!"

"Who's there!? I'll have you know my mother and uncle are very powerful people, and you'll be dead if you hurt me," Rey cried, loudly pulling out her grandfather's lightsaber.

The orb settled on the ground and split into three and it turned into three men. "It's okay, Padme," the younger voice said, and continued by saying, "I'm your grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. I knew you were my granddaughter the second you were able to pilot that ship so perfectly."

Rey still backed up a little as she heard stories of all the horrible things her grandfather did while she was on Jakku, and this might be a trick by her twin. "What you want?"

"I just wanted to see you again," Anakin replied. "You look just like your grandmother, but you have your parents' passion."

Rey guessed it was her grandmother Padme he was referring to, but all she saw of her mother was her stone-cold expression that masked her sadness, and her father not even truly knowing who she really was and now he would never truly know her as he had been murdered in cold blood by that blasted Sith lord (who she refused to acknowledge as her twin). "Were you the one who gave me the lightsaber?" Rey asked, as she buckled the lightsaber onto her belt.

"Actually it was all three of us," Anakin replied. He then lowered his voice, and said, "Luke is having reservations about training you."

"Why?" Rey desperately asked, for had she done something wrong or is she just not good enough to BE a Jedi.

"No none of that," the man with the gray beard said, as if reading her mind. "You see after your...Kylo Ren killed the New Jedi Order, Luke has been scared of ever training another student."

"Fear not. Visit a spirit will to Master Skywalker," the ghost of the mysterious alien said, and they disappeared.

"But, I still have questions!" Rey cried, and sat on the floor wondering what had just happened in such short time, and decided to head back to the base before her mother came back

* * *

Meanwhile in Luke's room, the Jedi was having another vision of his dear friend being killed by his own nephew. Why hadn't he seen the darkness in his heart earlier, and why hadn't he been a better uncle? Maybe, if they had searched harder for Padme, they would still be alive. Or maybe if he hadn't been do tough on him in the first place, he could've been able to defeat the darkness that his predecessor had.

"Luke?" a calm and soothing voice said, that was familiar and he quickly woke up. In a ghostly blue form was his late wife, Mara Jade. She was dressed in the Jedi robes that she had been wearing during the massacre and curly hair was tied back into a bun, but she still looked as beautiful as she did all those years ago.

"Mara. What are doing here?" Luke asked, his heart aching at the sight of her.

"Looks like you finally found Padme," Mara continued dismissing the question, her voice solemn and calm. "Why haven't you trained her yet."

"How could I?" Luke answered. "I don't want her to become her brother."

Mara narrowed her eyes at him, and said in a soft tone, "Owen and I believe in you." Her ghostly presence then kissed Luke's temple with such gentleness that she almost wasn't there, and then she faded into nothing.

What just happened? Was Mara really just here? No, that couldn't be it. I-it had to be a sick joke or trick by someone. But, somehow, he felt better for the first time in fifteen years. It felt so real, that it just couldn't have been a dream. But could he really train Rey?


	7. Chapter 7

Rey climbed back into bed, and started to drift away. When Rey opened her eyes she looked around to see she was alone in a hospital. She sat up and heard the faint sound of a baby crying, and was compelled to follow the sound. The hospital seemed to be only a blur to the padawan, as she continued to the room with number 5416 printed on the side. The door disappeared before her and she cautiously entered to see four adults, two children, and newborn baby.

The adults looked like younger versions of her parents and uncle, but the woman in bed she didn't recognize; she reddish-orange hair and fair skin. The two children were about three years old, with one looking suspiciously like herself and the other was like a younger and more innocent version of him...the monster that KILLED her brother. Was this a dream or memory?

"Auntie Mara! Please, may I hold Owen?" the girl cried, and 'Mara' held the baby closer to herself as the girl then pouted cutely.

Luke chuckled and said, "Well, you're definitely Han's daughter." He then turned to 'Mara' and said, "It wouldn't be for too long."

"But you'd have to sit down," Han said, and Padme pouted again, but quickly took her seat. Her brother came toddling over as Luke took Owen and brought him over to the twins.

He gently placed him in his niece's arms, and Rey couldn't help but smile sweetly as Padme cooed over the little baby. Rey quietly walked over to the baby and looked at the baby. The baby was tiny child with red hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, and Rey couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart as she saw Padme holding Owen happily. Rey looked at Ben who had a scar printed down in the same place after the battle with him. Suddenly, a three handled lightsaber appeared in his hand, he raised the lightsaber over his sister's head, ignited it and struck her. Rey quickly fell to the ground, as Padme slowly faded away and the Owen fell from her arms onto the hard floor.

Rey saw the hospital fade away from her and she was back on Jakku, but suddenly a blood-red ray came at the girl and burned her alive.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Rey screamed, and as if at hyperspace, Leia came running in to the room.

Leia was shocked to find Rey sobbing. What could've made her strong, sweet daughter so sad. "I'm sorry, Mama!" She covered her face in her hands, and continued to sob loudly. "I'm so sorry."

Leia, quickly went into motherly mode, and sat next to her daughter. She hugged her quietly, and said, "You didn't do anything, sweetheart."

"I killed Owen, Mama. Owen's dead because of me," Rey continued and pushed her mother away. Leia gasped. Owen was the name of her late nephew, but how did Rey know about him?

Leia grabbed her hands and made her look at her, "Sweetie. Owen is one with the Force. Nothing can hurt anymore, and that wasn't your fault."

"I...dropped...him. Everything is my fault!" Rey said, pushing her mother away. "Everyone's dead because of me!"

Leia began to stroke her daughter's back in a motherly fashion, and made Rey look her in the eyes. "Sweetie. None of that was your fault. It was all that disgusting sith, Snoke."

Rey held her mother, as she continued to cry sadly. "What have I ever done to deserve this?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing," Leia said, wiping away her daughter's tears. "Wait, how do you remember Owen?" she asked remembering how Rey had amnesia. Could she be remembering now?

"It...was...a...dream. I saw a hospital, me, and then Ben...turned into Kylo Ren," Rey said tears still glistening in her brown orbs. She seemed to choke out the next part, and said, "Then the weapon shot everyone on Jakku."

Leia shushed her gently and hugged her and continued, "Its okay, sweetheart. It'll be okay. It was just a nightmare." Leia looked over to see a strange, ghostly figure standing in the corner of the room, but he disappeared.

Author's Note: Happy May the Fourth Be With You! I really wanted to make a fluff with Rey and her mom, and I hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

In honor of the newest Star Wars film, I have decided to describe Leia's lightsaber.

Her lightsaber is a one-handed, single saber that illuminates a purple glow like Mace Windu's to represent her royal heritage, and the hilt is chrome and silver with a carving of the Rebellion's emblem over the royal seal of Alderaan's family and below that Naboo's symbol that is supposed to represent how she sacrificed position and privilege to protect what she believes and Alderaan's seal shows how she puts her adopted family over her biological since they were the ones who made her who she was.

So, I have some bad news. I might stop this story but I might start a new. The new one I'm thinking of is the tale pf the first Gray Jedi or just make a more condensed story based off this story, so comment on which you'd rather have. The Gray Jedi or an updated version.


End file.
